Tranquilidad
by Phmsk
Summary: Tranquilidad, que bien se esta sin que te toquen los….  XB
1. Chapter 1

Hola me presento este es mi primer fic, la verdad es que siempre quise subir alguno pero me daba palo, espero que os guste.

Resumen: Tranquilidad, que bien se esta sin que te toquen los…. XB

Disclaimer: katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

Pareja: XB

Notas: este Fic es yaoi si no te gusta… no lo leas.

**Tranquilidad**

Era perfecto pensaba Xanxus. Había echo bien en mandar a todos sus subordinados de misión para poder estar un día tranquilo, sin esa panda de dementes, eran de lo mas agobiantes y el necesitaba estar un tiempo solo para reponerse, si no hiciera eso de vez en cuando terminaría matándolos a todos.

No había ni un solo ruido en todo el castillo, Xanxus se encontraba en la gran sala del catillo varia acostado en un gran sofá de cuero, estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad del castillo hacia tiempo que no se podía relajar de esa manera, sus subordinados eran de lo mas escandalosos y nunca podía estar tranquilo, si era genial aquella tranquilidad, se acomodó mas en el sofá y se fue sumiendo en un profundo sueño.

-Ishishi -

Esa irritante risa, no podía pertenecer a nadie mas que al pequeño genio de los varia, se removió en el sofá refunfuñando un poco en el proceso, esperando con ese gesto que esa irritante risa desapareciera de su cabeza.

-Ishishi, boss se le escurre la baba, ishshi -

Se levanto como un rayo quedando sentado en el gran sofá, estaba muy molesto con el príncipe, se paso la mano bajo la boca para limpiarse la baba y lo miro iracundo.

- Que cojones haces tu aquí, ¿no estabas en una misión?- le dijo al mas pequeño

-Ishishishi, por supuesto que ya la termine, esos tipos no eran nada para mí, yo soy un príncipe Ishishi -

Dios como lo irritaba esa voz chillona, encima tenia que oírla recién levantado le hacia que le doliera la cabeza, esto era un desastre con lo tranquilo que había estado y tenia que haber llegado ese chiquillo escandaloso.

-Mierda, y porque coño me molestas- esta realmente irritado no entendía como se atrevía a molestarlo.

-Ishishi, vera boss, yo iba hacia el baño para darme una ducha, cuando lo vi dormido con la baba escurriendo y no pude resistirme, Ishishi -

La madre que lo pario, como se atrevía ese chiquillo descarado a reírse de él, lo miro de arriba abajo con aire de superioridad, intentando acongojar al mas pequeño, en lo que lo observaba pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo del chico, la ropa estaba toda sucia y bastante desgarrada pudo observar la blanca piel a través de los pequeños desgarrones parecía ser una piel muy suave y fina se imagino como seria tocar esa piel …., pero que cojones estaba pensando, aquel chiquillo con aires de grandeza a él no le atraía…. O ¿si?, no por supuesto que no.

-Maldita basura, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y no me toques los cojones – Estaba muy cabreado pero no estaba seguro de si era culpa del principito, o de el mismo por lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza por un segundo con respecto a aquel que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

-Ishishishi, hoy esta mas irritable que de costumbre, boss – lo miro amenazante, con furia en la mirada – Ishishi, ya me voy -

El chiquillo continuo con su camino hacia en cuarto de baño y Xanxus no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, observado cada movimiento del pequeño al alejarse, se reprendió mental mente y se levanto en dirección al mini bar ubicado en la esquina de la gran estancia, cogió una botella del mejor whisky y un vaso que lleno hasta el borde e ingirió todo su contenido de un solo golpe, volvió a llenar el vaso y nuevamente engullo todo el contenido de este.

Desde la gran sala se podía escuchar el ruido del agua al caer sobre un cuerpo y Xanxus no podía parar de imaginarse tocando, mordiendo y besando a aquel cuerpo, su imaginación iba subiendo de tono cada vez mas y mas, se esta poniendo muy caliente, el intentaba pensar que aquel calenton era cosa del whisky y no de las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, ya que se había bajado mas de media botella el solito, pero sabia que no era solo por eso, si no por el pequeño príncipe que se encontraba en la ducha y también en su mente y parecía estar bien arraigada a esta ya que parecía no poder sacarlo de ella.

La verdad era que cada vez le costaba mas pensar con claridad, cada minuto que pasaba se le hacia mas difícil retenerse a si mismo y no era capaz de encontrar un buen motivo para no reclamar el cuerpo del menor, la verdad es que tenia ganas de hacerlo y no había nada que le impidiera detenerse, así que con paso ligero se fu dirigiendo hacia el baño, en el transcurso del trayecto pensaba que tenia que calmarse un poco, pero en ese momento vio salir del baño a Belphegor con una toalla atada a su cintura y las gotitas de agua cayendo por todo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo de piel nívea esta parecía tan tersa, tan suave.

Esa visión lo calentó mas si se podía, y todo lo que le quedaba de auto control se fue a la mierda, se dirigió hacia el menor y lo cargo sobre sus hombros dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, toco levemente aquellos muslos, comprobando la suavidad de estos, dios era mas suave de lo se había imaginado.

-Boss, ¿que esta haciendo? Déjeme en el suelo– la voz del menor sonó entre sorprendida y asustada.

-No, es culpa tuya por estropear mi tranquilidad - el chico no paro de revolverse en todo el transcurso del trayecto, entro en su habitación cerro la puerta de una patada y dejo al chico en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Bueno que les pareció?<p>

Espero que por lómenos le gustara alguien.

Si queréis continuación con lemon dejad muchos Reviews, okis


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la espera, aquí esta la continuación.

* * *

><p>Lo empujo contra una de las paredes de la habitación y lo aprisiono con su cuerpo, Belphegor no tenia salida estaba entre la pared, su jefe y los brazos de este extendidos a cada lado, Xanxus lo observaba en su mirada se podía ver fuego, esto asusto al pequeño.<p>

- Pero qu...- antes de que pudiera acabar de decir algo Xanxus lo beso, el principito se quedo paralizado por un momento no entendía que le ocurría a su jefe, pero cuando sintió la lengua del mayor contra sus labios intentando abrirlos, se asusto, si se asusto, y eso que él era un príncipe y no le temía a nada, cerro con mas fuerza los labios, lo que pareció no agradar al mayor, que los mordió con rudeza, provocando que el otro abriera un poco sus labios al emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor, lo que aprovecho, el mayor para introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal, saboreándola, sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Belphegor temblaba y empujaba el pecho del otro hombre con sus manos, intentando alejarlo. así que decidió arrimarse a él lo agarro de su estrecha cintura, estrecha, dios si que era estrecha y lo arrimo a él.

Belphegor al sentir mas cerca al otro pudo sentir algo duro que golpeaba contra su vientre, en esto se quedo paralizado.

Xanxus deshizo el beso y fue bajando al cuello del pequeño, el cual chupo y mordió con toda ferocidad dejando marcas.

-Boss, que diablos hace, deténgase- decía el chiquillo con una voz aun mas aguda de lo normal

-No, esto es culpa tuya- y en ese momento se arrimó aun mas si podía para que sintiera su erección

-¿Ves lo que me has causado? Ahora tienes que solucionarlo- lo tiro en la cama y se coloco sobre el volvió a juntar sus bocas en un beso demandante y luego fue repartiendo pequeños besos mientras descendía en el descenso se topo con los pezones del menor y se los llevo ala boca, lo que provoco que un pequeño gemido se le escapara a belphegor.

Belphegor esta asustado no savia que hacer eso empezaba a gustarle, pero no podía estar haciendo aquello con el jefe, intento detenerlo otra vez hundiendo sus uñas en los hombros del mayor, el cual lo miro entre enfadado y excitado

-Si te portas bien será mejor para ti - con eso le aparto el pelo del flequillo y vio por primera vez los ojos del rubio eran de un azul celeste intenso y muy grandes mas de lo que imagino

-Eres una princesa muy bonita- Le dijo al chico que se encontraba bajo el con la intención de molestarlo, lo cual consiguió ya que el pequeño intento empujarlo con toda su fuerza pero sin éxito

-Yo soy un hombre maldito pervertido, soy un príncipe- bel intento escabullirse, pero Xanxus le agarro las muñecas con fuerza y las coloco sobre la cabeza del pequeño

-Venga bel, no te hagas de rogar que esto te va a gustar- le susurro en el oído con la voz roca

El pequeño volvió a temblar un poco bajo este, Xanxus volvió a jugar con los pezones del pequeño príncipe masajeándolos, mordiéndolos, pellizcándolos y dando lametones circulares en la aureola del pezón, lo cual parecía gustarle al otro que no paraba de dar leves gemidos con los actos del mayor, continuo bajando por el vientre dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso entonces retiro la pequeña toalla que aun continuaba en la cintura del pequeño y observo el cuerpo bajo el, observando la erección del menor

-Ya sabia yo que esto te iba gustar-le dijo al menor el cual soltó un pequeño bufido

Soltó las muñecas del menor y sin más dilación con una de sus manos masajeo el miembro del rubio, que no podía contener sus gemidos

El pequeño rubio ya no podía ni quería resistir, su jefe lo estaba volviendo loco, mas aún si era posible

Xanxus iba aumentando la velocidad de la su mano hasta que sintió como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba, estaba claro que estaba cerca de eyacular, así que paro dejo de mover su mano sobre el miembro del menor, el cual bufo molesto y movía las caderas como diciéndole que continuara

-oh, Bel si quieres que continúe tu también tienes que participar- la verdad es que ver así al pequeño genio lo calentaba mas si era posible, estaba todo su dada, con la boca abierta y con los ojos vidriosos por el placer y el deseo, aunque en su cara se podía notar la aflicción, por no haber podido llegar al orgasmo.

El mayor se levanto de la cama, ante la atenta mirada del mas pequeño que no entendía que pasaba, y empezó a desnudarse, hasta que quedo desnudo, bel lo miraba entre excitado y asustado desde la cama.

-Ven- le dijo al chico, el cual fue sin rechistar se levanto de la cama y se acercó al mayor este volvió a juntar sus bocas en otro beso, húmedo muy húmedo, mordió levemente la lengua del menor el cual hizo un leve quejido.

Xanxus se sentó en la cama, y bel solo lo observo.

-Chúpamela –el rubio se quedo un momento estático, miro hacia el miembro del otro estaba enorme y palpitante seguro que le dolía pero a el también la dolía el desgraciado de su jefe no lo había dejado acabar antes.

Se coloco de rodillas entre las piernas de su jefe, no estaba seguro de por que estaba haciendo eso pero no podía parar ahora no savia por que, así que se acero mas al falo de su jefe y lo tomo con una de sus pequeñas manos con la que apenas podía rodearlo, que era grande era decir poco, acerco su boca al miembro y saco su lengua para probar la punta de este, Xanxus lo observaba y se le escapaba algún gruñido cuando el aliento de este golpeaba en su pene, cuando sintió la lengua del menor en este se le escapo un gemido gutural, el pequeño se metió la punta del miembro en la boca y empezó a introducirse todo lo que podía, que era mas bien poco, en eso Xanxus pareció perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, agarro la cabellera del menor, imponiéndole un ritmo frenético, el mayor parecía volverse loco al sentir la estrecha cavidad bucal sobre su miembro, el pequeño parecía estar pasándolo mal cada vez que el miembro arremetía contra su garganta le provocaba arcadas, el pene parecía desencajarle la mandíbula con cada movimiento, de sus ojos se escaparon una cuantas lagrimas, este echo pareció excitar un poco al mayor el cual se corrió en la boca del pequeño y antes de que dejara caer nada le cerro la boca

-Trágatelo todo – le ordeno, el rubio lo trago sin rechistar

-Buen chico- lo cogió en coló y lo tuvo en la cama se puso sobre el y rozo sus miembros al estar tan pegados esto a bel pareció gustarle ya que movía sus caderas con ansias intentando intensificar el roce, Xanxus fue descendiendo hasta encontrarse en la ingle del chico y se llevo el miembro de este ala boca, lo chupo un poco de arriba abajo deleitándose con los gemidos del chico que no hacían mas que encenderlo otra vez, volvió a ver como se tensaba este y esta vez dejo que acabara bel se corrió en la boca de Xanxus, se incorporo sobre sus brazos y lo beso bel sintió algo descender por su garganta, era su propio semen el cual le había dado el jefe

-Tenias que probarlo sabes delicioso, princesita- esto lo enfureció un poco pero no pudo decir nada por que sintió un pinchazo en su espina dorsal, ya que Xanxus se encontraba metiendo uno de sus dedos en el ano del rubio, y luego otro moviéndolos sin cesar.

-Quita...quítalos, me duele- le dijo el menor con cara suplicante

-Pero princesa, si no hago esto si que te dolerá- le dijo al otro con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, el rubio no supo donde meterse al sentir el tercero de esos dedos moviéndose dentro de él.

- Para me duele, así que quítalos- se sintió muy aliviado cuando noto que aquellos dedos abandonaban su interior.

- Esta bien, ya los quite, pero ahora….-bel noto la punta del miembro de Xanxus en su entrada, era imposible que el pene del jefe cogiera ahí, si lo hacia lo partiría en dos estaba seguro de ello.

Xanxus, se introdujo en la pequeña cavidad de una sola estocada, produciendo un grito desgarrado de la garganta del menor.

-Aaaah, no…..no, duele sácala- le decía el menor, con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

-Por supuesto, que no - Xanxus sin esperar a que el rubio se acostumbrara empezó con la penetración sintiéndose demasiado apretado, aquella era genial, las paredes del ano lo apretaba de una manera deliciosa, la penetración se hizo mas fácil gracias ala sangre del menor empezó un vaivén rápido y fuerte, observaba como de los ojos del pequeño descendían gruesas lagrimas eso y los quejidos y gritos que soltaba, toda la escena lo calentaba, coloco las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros y se clavo mas aun en el, golpeando un punto en el menor que provoco que Belphegor soltase un gemido, este al notarlo volvió a golear justo ahí , las envestidas eran cada vez mas salvajes pero ahora bel estaba disfrutando, le dolía, pero también le gustaba, no podía asimilar todas esas sensaciones, el rubio no era capaz ni de tragar su propia saliva que resbalaba por las comisuras de sus labios, Xanxus se acercó a su oído

-Princesa, parece que sete escurre la baba- le dijo con la voz ronca, y le lamio el lóbulo de la oreja, dando en ese momento una estocada mas profunda para que el rubio no dijese nada, notaba que estaba al limite, el pequeño se corrió dando un sonoro gemido manchando su propio vientre, Xanxus dio un par de estocadas mas y salió del chico corriéndose en la cara y el pecho del rubio, este intentaba ralentizar sus latidos y daba grandes bocanadas de aire intentando que algo de este llegara a sus pulmones, el mayor observo al chico allí tendido vallado con el semen de los dos y noto que su erección volvía, junto con una sonrisa.

-Basura espero que aun no te hayas cansado, por que, esto no acaba mas que de empezar- el chico lo miro un poco asustado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no tenia ganas de mas, así que intento levantarse para irse, lo que el otro aprovecho para darle la vuelta , dejándolo a cuatro patas.

-Te dije que no habíamos acabado – y sin mas dilación volvió a penetrarlo de una estocada, los movimientos parecían mas vehementes que los anteriores, bel tenía su cabeza contra la almohada, mordiéndola intentando no gemir.

-No te reprimas, sé que te esta gustando y a mi me gusta oírte- le decía Xanxuas pero bel seguía mordiéndola, por lo que Xanxus lo agarro de la cabellera, y tiro hacia él, el menor profirió un gemido y un grito, cuando sintió el tirón del pelo.

-no savia que fueras de esa clase de perras, princesa- le dijo tirando del cabello hacia el hasta tenerlo cerca y devorar su boca.

-Eres delicioso- le dijo, y lo estampo contra la almohada dando leves tirones del pelo con cada embestida, soltó los cabellos rubios y puso las manos en las caderas el chico aumentando mas el ritmo, podía sentir que estaba llegando así que una de sus manos fue directa al miembro del menor que dio un gemido más fuerte en ese momento, y lo masturbo con un ritmo acelerado, notaba perfectamente como estaba el menor, dio una embestida brutal que golpeo justo en la próstata del menor, provocando que este se corriera en la mano de Xanxus, el cual se dejo llevar terminando dentro del menor, bel cayo rendido en la cama, Xanxus se dejo caer sobre este sin salir de él, después de un minuto se deslizo hacia un lado de la cama y observo al chico a su lado, que se había quedad dormido, debía estar rendido por el esfuerzo, lo limpio un poco y lo tapo se acostó a su lado

- Bueno al final no fue tan malo que interrumpieras mi tranquilidad- Dijo mas para el mismo que para el otro, ya que este no lo escucharía, lo observo, estaba lleno de marcas de dientes y chupones, sus ojos tapados bajo aquel excéntrico flequillo, que por primera vez en su vida le gusto y le pareció útil, ya que así solo él pudo y podría ver aquellos ojos, y las expresiones en aquel rostro cuando lo poseyó. Definitivamente era exquisito, y nunca dejaría que nadie mas viera aquellas expresiones en su rostro, por que aquel excéntrico chiquillo le pertenecía, era ``Su princesita´´ y ya lo había marcado como propio.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que no esperaba que alguien se interesara por algo escrito por mi, así que quiero agradecer de todo corazón a: Lala, Kirtash8, Sam, Gracias por sus Reviews, la verdad es que me dieron un poco de valor para poner la continuación.<p> 


End file.
